Merc For Hire
by SolidSnakePR
Summary: Red Grave City is faced with multiple murders and only 2 people can solve the case and help the people of Red Grave there will be guns blood and tacos?


Chapter 1

Let's Get This Party Started

Rain falls in Red Grave City, shops and stores closed for the night and many heading to their homes safely...or so some of them thought. A young couple, a man (wearing a black jacket ,white shirt, dark jeans, and white tennis shoes and brown hair) and woman(wearing a red vest, black skirt, heels and had black hair) walking the streets trying to reach their car on the other side of the bar they exited, visibly tired the man couldn't seem to find his keys.

"Come on Jake hurry the fuck up I wanna go home" the woman said annoyingly

"Hold on alright I'm looking as fast as I can give me a break Sarah" the man responded with anger, he looked everywhere in his person but couldn't find the keys anywhere"SON OF A BITCH I must have dropped it at the bar by accident" the man said now furious, Sarah looked at him with much annoyance

"So what the hell are we gonna do now? The bar closed the second we left" Sarah said to Jake, with no other options he tells her they gotta walk back to the apartment

"Are you kidding me it's the night I don't feel safe walking at this part of the city" Sarah in protest

"Unless you gotta better idea I suggest quit whining and let's start heading back, quicker we leave the quicker we get home" Jake said to her with a stern voice

"Sigh Fine let's go" Sarah begrudgingly agrees and thus they start walking through the streets of Red Grave City, no person in sight but their home is a couple blocks away "You see we are almost there, tomorrow I'll go back for the keys and car" Jake told Sarah with confidence

"Yeah ...so far so good guess I was over worrying hahaha" Sarah said with a small smile, Jake laughed back and all seemed to be going well …...until a stranger walking towards them appears

"Excuse me may I please ask some assistance if possible" the stranger asked "Sure miss what seems to be the problem" Jake responded to the old woman (wearing a gray long coat and white hair)

"It seems I've gotten lost on my way back home was hoping if you could help me find my way home if it's not much trouble" the couple while tired decided to help her get back home, the old woman told them her address and headed on their way they walk a couple blocks and the old lady points them to her place and the second the couple see the house their face are full of worry

"uh... Miss are you sure this is the place this house looks like it's been abandoned for years now" with worry in his voice, Sarah looking at the place with horror in her face "m..maybe we took a wrong turn or something ha..ha" said scared at the place

"Oh no this is the place, lived here for years, been such a long time since I have been out from home **hehehehe**" she said with a hint of sadistic males, the couple look at the woman with sweats in their faces decide to quickly run and second they do the old woman appears in front of them in a flash

"Now where are you two going I haven't thanked you for the help hmmm now what should I reward you two nice humans" she said in a playful way causing the couple to get more and more scared

"Wh..wha...what do you mean humans" Sarah with nothing but pure fright in her voice, the old lady looks at them and gives them a devil smile "OH I know what to give you both" the old lay voice sounded gravely and demonic out of nowhere

The couple looks in horror and her skin breaks off and her body changes form to a black hooded figure, skeleton arms, pure white face and large pair of scissors (Sin Scissors) "**HAHAHAHAAHAHAHA AHHHHH I hope you enjoy your reward cause IT'S THE LAST ONE YOULL EVER FUCKING GET**" the demon said with sadistic pleasure as it slowly makes her way to the couple who look in pure horror while Sarah yells at Jake to run to safety

"JAKE COME ON WE GOTTA RUN GOD DAMN IT" Jake snaps out of it looks at Sarah grabs her hand and start running away from the demon, they run as fast as possible while never looking back and they reach the back of the bar they had previously left and hide behind the wall holding each other closely

"Is...is it gone please please tell me it's gone" Sarah said crying in Jakes arms while Jake very much afraid decides to let go for a bit and look around "I don't see any sign of it road looks clear and empty..…...Listen Sarah" Jake with reassured confidence grabs Sarahs shoulders and tells her what they are going to do

"Look second I tell you we run as fast as we can back to the apartment YOU DON'T STOP FOR NOTHING YOU DON'T LOOK BACK OK" Sarah with tears down her face listens to Jake and smiles a bit "Ok...ok Let's do it" Jake puts his right hand on her face to clean up her tears "Good... now quit crying your too beautiful to cry ok, we are gonna make it through this understand me" Sarah grabs his right hand with a sad smile

"You mean it Jake?"

"**Yeah YOU MEAN IT JAKE**?" the demon appeared out of nowhere from the wall they were next to and it cut Jakes arms that were holding Sarah and blood spread all over the walls ,floors and Sarahs face while she held Jakes right arm with a horrified face "OH MY GOD JAKE NO JAKE NOOOO" She yelled crying and horrified only for Jake to look at her and make the only decision he could "RUN SARAH GET OUT OF HERE NOW" Sarah doesn't wish to leave him "NO I WONT PLEASE NO" crying her eyes out "GOD DAMN IT RUN DON'T LOOK BACK JUST RUN NOW" Jake said wanting her to survive reassures her and Sarah taking all her strength to accept his request and starts running straight to the apartment and doesn't look back or stops

"**HAHAHAHAHA Look at her go what a hero you are**" demon said mockingly while readying its scissors to Jake on the floor "**Any last words**?"

"Yeah...go to hell you bastard" Jake said with anger and the demond getting closer responds "**Hmmm I've heard better**" demon stars stabbing and cutting on Jake and all you can hear are his endless cries of pain as it fades slowly to the night

Sarah arrives at the apartment and to the room with no breath left and she closes the door and shakes and looks around horrified to what happened heads to the bathroom to wash the blood and as she washes it off, she begins breaking down crying knowing Jake is dead

"IM SORRY...IM SORRY...IM SORRY" she says crying and crying till she falls asleep crying to herself

The Next Day

Police have the back of the bar area under investigation as police scatter around a man with a cigar looks around the area "God Damn this is the sixth murder in just 3 weeks" the man smoked as he wondered why demons seem to be more active lately as he does a woman with different colored eyes appears from behind greeting him

"So Morrison(DMC 5 version) you called what's so important you called me during my vacation" Morrison greeted her and showed her the crime scene "This shit right here is why Lady(DMC 5 version), demons lately have been causing killings all over Red Grave City and I know for a fact these fuckers arent doing it for sport"

Lady looks around the scene and even the site makes her unconformable and lord knows she's seen some shit, nothing but body parts, guts and blood in every corner of the back of the bar "Alright then so where are the others and who is the client" Morrison left out a puff of smoke as he grabbed a piece of paper from his coat

"Well as for who the client is the damn city is, everyone who lost someone during the killings are paying a lot of money to get this shit resolved and as for the others seems like Dante and Nero are currently on a job and Trish just happened to take a long distance job so who the fuck knows when she will be back"

Lady with an annoying look on her face "Oh well ill handle this myself and get all the money and I'll probably go on a cruise for vacation no big deal" Morrison blows smoke on her causing her to get more annoyed

"Now look I know you're a crazy bitch but you aint stupid you know you can't do this on your own at least have someone on as insurance" lady hesitant ultimately agrees "Sigh fine I'm still sure I don't need any help but whatever who do you have in mind anyways?" Morrison looking at her clueless "I figured you'd know someone since your more connected in the mercenary world"

Lady thinks about it for a few before she decides who to call "I got it a month ago I did a job with this guy and suffice to say the guy knows his shit and he's a pro but jesus does he not shut up... but it was a hell of a payday so there's that" Lady says as she grabs her cellphone and begins calling the mercenary "Girl I hope this guy can handle this, this aint some serial killer with abandonment issues, Lord I wish it was tho" Lady calls the mercenary and as it rings he picks up "Merc for Hire we do everything from killing to birthday parties"

Lady rolls her eyes "work on your tag line and get your ass over here I have a job you may be interested in" The Merc recognizes her voice "Hey Lady what's up you finally going on a date with me I knew you'd come around" Lady already thinking of hanging up "Im fine and for the tenth time no now listen I have a job here at Red Grave City ,it's a lot of money and I need your help, yes or no?"

The merc is quiet for a few seconds then responds "Ah fuck it got nothing else now so yeah I'll be there in a bit babe" Merc says smugly with Lady taking a deep sight "Good now get your ass over here now also call me that again and I'll make sure you stay dead, Deadpool" Lady said with a threatening tone while Deadpool smirks on the other line "ah you know you want me ,alright be there in a few laters" both hang up

"Red Grave City huh sounds like a shitty rock band name but seems like a lot of fun" Deadpool says as he walks towards his closet and grabs, he's uniform (suit from Marvel Strikeforce) and opens a suitcase full of his 2 katanas ,2 Desert Eagles, grenades, knives, Sais, Single action Army revolver and M4 Carbine and heads towards his Harley Davidson motorcycle "Alright let's make some Chimi fucking Changas"

Hope you all enjoyed


End file.
